Corey's Secret
by R-chen
Summary: I hope this is a better ending! This is about a secret the Corey decides to keep from Topanga but she thinks she knows what it is! FINISHED!
1. The ATM Scare

Corey's Secret

Chapter 1

The ATM Scare

Things were looking up for Corey and his new wife Topanga. They had finally gotten the co-ed dorm fixed up enough that it could now be called a home. Corey had recently found himself a new job that was close to campus. He worked at the restaurant across the street. He would stop by the local ATM on his way home. Every Saturday he would stop to get money after his shift ended at ten pm. One Saturday proved to be more than ordinary, I guess it could even be called life changing.

It all started when he stepped up to the front of the ATM. The only thing that lit in the night sky was the partially full moon. It glowed a bright white with little to no traces of a single cloud. The only thing he was thinking about was how much money this would bring their total to and how much longer it would be until they could start making important life purchases. Slowly he pulled out his ATM card and pushed it into the credit card shaped slot positioned on the right hand side of the machine. Once he had finished his transaction the card was spit from the machine and as Corey went to grab it he began to hear footsteps drawing closer from behind him. He listened and that is when he heard the voices that they belonged to, "Look boys if it is not our good friend Corey."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Corey questioned as he started to turn around. But he was quick to say no more for he had now noticed that there was a gun pointed straight at him ready to fire at any second. "Really Corey you can't say that you don't recognize us."

"Uhmmm… well actually now you do look kinda familiar. Where you just at the Classical Café, great food huh…well don't laugh or show a sense of humor! Hehe…uh…well…" Corey was becoming more scared and nervous by the minute but he dared not show it. However he could not help the beads of sweat that started to roll down his forehead. His hands clammed up and his voice weakened with every added word. He searched the men from head to foot with his scared eyes. The leader wore a red and black headband with a knot tied in the back. He had on a worn leather jacket that had tares all through out. The jacket virtually covered the ripped white T-shirt that was underneath. His pants were dark blue jeans that had the knees torn out in such a fashion that it looked as though he had done it on purpose. There were chains hanging from his pockets and he wore tall black leather lace up boots, which were partially covered by the blue jeans. The man continued to speak to Corey, "How nice of you to remember us! You know me and my boys here were very dissatisfied with our service and we would like you to pay since you were suppose to be our waiter and make us happy, we are gonna have so much fun with you." Just at that time the police came around the corner with their lights flashing and horns blasting. The leader panicked and lobbed the gun at Corey just a split second after his attention was cot by the police cars and his head had turned in their direction. The gun hit him and he fell to the ground. His knees whacked into the pavement followed by his hands and then finally his head bounced as it hit, he was out cold. The man then ran over to him and tossed a small bag upon his lifeless body and ran into the darkness as the police slammed on their brakes and took chase after the gang on foot.

I own no rights to Boy Meets World or it characters and I don't claim to. All rights belong to ABC networks.


	2. Topanga

Corey's Secret

Chapter 2

Topanga

After a few hours had passed Corey began to awaken from his deep state of mind. His eyes slowly opened and he was trying to recall why he was laying on the cold hard pavement. Then he attempted to stand up but that was more difficult then he thought it would be. For when he had gotten to his feet he doubled over in pain and grabbed his knees. At this moment is when he noticed the small bag lying on the ground just next to his right foot, with a bit of amusement and confusion he picked it up and held it in the air to take a closer look. There was a dark greenish brownish substance in it. This is when he suddenly remembered Topanga and he quickly looked at his watch. He took off as fast as his knees would allow, knowing that Topanga would be worried about him. As he walked down the poorly lit and abandoned sidewalk he calmly shoved the bag in his left jeans pocket, not sure what else to do with it. He continued to walk though the dark city and watched as stray dogs pilfered though the metal garbage cans, looking for food. He had decided that the best thing to do was not to make a huge fuss about what happened, he knew Topanga would become scared and paranoid and beg him not to work at the Classical Café any more. He was not going to let that happen, they needed the money and he wanted to provide it.

"COREY! YOUR HOME!" Topanga shouted in joy. But her face quickly turned when she saw the cuts and scraps on the side of his face. "Of course I am home." Corey responded in a cool calm manner. "Corey."

"Yes my Topanga."

"What happened today? Anything I should be concerned about?"

"Nothing unordinary."

"Corey, your are not telling me everything. I can see the cuts and dry blood on your face, plus you are more than just fashionably late from work. Your shift ended a ten and it is now well pass one o'clock am."

"No don't worry Topanga, it was a rough night but everything is ok." He said as he bent down and kissed Topanga on the lips then disappeared into the bedroom. She sat still on their couch staring off into the distance, eyes glazed over. She was thinking, she knew things were not ok but it was apparent that Corey did not want to tell her, at least not at the moment. So after a few more minutes of reflection she got up and finished the dishes and went to bed.

Monday morning arrived and Corey and Topanga got up and fixed breakfast together as they normally did but while they were eating they began to talk, "My head hurts, I have the most awful headache." Corey said as he put his fork down and lifted his hand to his forehead and covered his eyes. "Corey why don't you stay home from work tonight. I think it would be better for you."

"No Topanga we need the money, besides I will be ok, trust me."

"Corey I wish you would just tell me what is going on."

"I already told you it is nothing, I just fell down on the way home, ok."

"I guess I am going to have to accept that for now but I really don't believe it Corey! I really just think there is something else going on. I just want to remind you that when you are ready to talk about it I will be waiting."

"I know Topanga."

"Corey, I am going to class now but maybe we can talk about this later." She said as she started to clear the dishes. After they were all in the sink she grabbed her coat and book bag and left for class. Corey decided to go to the library before his History class started.

He opened the heavy library doors and made his way to the back of the first floor, where he could use the internet, after spending some time looking at a variety of sites he stood up and walked quietly over to the computer to search the library's catalog of books. He thought for a minute before typing in the keywords _illegal drugs_. After getting the results of his search he pulled the selected books from the shelves and sat down at the nearest table and began to read. He then pulled the small bag from his pocket, keeping it under the table. A few seconds passed and his eyes jumped from the bag and looked around making sure no one was watching him then he quickly shoved it back into his pocket and slung his bag over one shoulder. Pushing the chair in he left the library quickly and quietly and headed for the dorm.

Slamming the door behind him he ran through their dorm and yanked the bag from his pocket and gave his backpack a toss, it bounced as it landed on the aqua colored couch. He ran into their bedroom and looked around trying to think. Then in a quick decisive move he picked up his pillow and dropped the bag into the bottom of the pillowcase and sat the pillow back down and began to fluff it as if everything were normal. He made his way quickly to the door making sure to gab his backpack and coat off the sofa and proceeded on his way to History class.


	3. The Discovery

Corey's Secret

Chapter 3

The Discovery

Corey returned from History class and several days passed about as normally as could be expected when you are hiding such a huge secret as Corey was hiding from  
Topanga. She knew Corey was keeping something from her but it almost hurt her more that he seemed as though he no longer trusted her to understand and help him with his problems. She had started to notice that the last couple of days he was becoming increasingly jumpy and stressed. She desperately wanted to help him with what was going on but she also wanted to respect his right to keep a secret. All people have secrets and so did Corey!

One evening after they had finished dinner and cleared the dishes Topanga had wandered back into their bedroom and decided to take a shower. Corey sat down at the table with his book bag. He unzipped it and began to pull book after book out and stack them in front of him. He took the book from the top of the pile and laid it out in front of him and pushed the others to the opposite side of the table. Getting out paper and a pencil he flipped to the correct page and began to do his math homework. A few hours passed and Topanga came back from the bedroom. She walked up behind Corey and rested her hands upon his shoulders, "Corey" she said softly.

"AWWWWW…." He screamed as his body jumped as if an electrical current surged though his entire body. "COREY! What is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Corey stop it! You have been jumpy and nervous. All I do is touch you and you nearly hit the roof! You won't stay in bed and you have been stressed out lately. I know it has something to do with what happened Saturday night but you won't tell me! Corey how can I help you if you won't tell me what is wrong?"

"Topanga if I told you what was going on then you might get freaked out and scared because that is how I feel right now and when I figure out what to do I will act upon the situation and things will be just fine. Trust me!" He said as he turned his chair to face her.

"Corey why should I trust you? You don't trust me."

"How could you even thing that?"

"Well if your keeping secrets that are so big that you can't even sleep and won't let me help you, you must not trust me with the problem, secret, situation, or whatever it is!" Throughout the sentence her voice steadily climbed in volume and rage. "Topanga I wish I could tell you I really do, but you don't understand I am scared and I don't want to tell anyone the more people find out the more nervous I will become and I just know that if I told the police, which is what I need to do, that they won't believe me!"

"The police?" She questioned in confusion.

"Look Topanga, I love you and I think the less you know the better. I have already said too much! Good night!" That is when he finally stood up from the table full of textbooks and made a quick route to the bedroom.

As Corey lay in bed staring at the lit display of the clock he could only think about what his pillow was laying upon at this very moment. The clock read three forty-five am, again another sleepless night had come and gone and he still did not know what he was going to do but he did realize that if he did not come up with a plan soon it could possibly distance him from Topanga even more. He had never had to deal with these types of things when he was younger and his dad never discussed what to do if he ever came in contact with something like this. All he ever knew was drugs are bad and he had decided that he would never do them. He never thought about accidentally coming in contact with them.

The next day came and things happened as the always did. Corey and Topanga had breakfast, Topanga went to class Corey went to the restaurant, but things got really scary for Topanga while Corey was at work. She was finishing up the dishes when she remembered that she should probably do the laundry just as soon as the dishes were done because she was planning to go to a study group the next night, which is normally when she did the laundry. So she calmly finished the last plate and went into the bedroom to get the sheets off the bed to wash. She started with the sheets on the bed and piled them on the floor next to the doorway. Then she proceeded by stripping the pillowcase off her pillow but as she pulled the pillowcase from Corey's side she noticed something drop from within and land on the floor. She bent down and picked it up as she held the bag she had a very perplexed look. This look of confusion quickly turned to panic, disbelief, anger, and sadness when she opened it and smelled the odor that leaked out. She knew exactly what the odor was. The more she thought the more shocked and confused she became. How could this really happen? While it was true Corey was acting strange, how could this happen? Why was Corey hiding drugs from her? She closed her eyes wishing she were anywhere but there. Now she was faced with a decision herself. What she going to confront him? Her mind was full of questions but one seemed more important than the others, was there more drugs that he was hiding? Her eyes shot open and she leaped from the bed and threw open the top of the dresser and began frantically throwing clothes out. Then she went to the next and the next until she had completely torn the room apart. After the bedroom she went looking everywhere else she could think of. But she came up empty. So, she put everything back where she found it including the bag of drugs. She did not know what to do and she did not want Corey to know that she found them yet. That night was a quiet one, neither one really wanted to talk or knew what to say.


	4. Amy and Alan

Corey's Secret

Chapter 4

Amy and Alan

Once more Topanga found herself alone in the dorm while Corey was at classes and work. She knew that she had to find away to help Corey but she did not want to confront him for she did not know how he was going to react, but she figured that she had to at least try.

She finally got her chance when they were both home to have dinner together. "Corey."

"Yes Topanga."

"Have you been feeling better lately? You know since Saturday."

"Actually now that you bring it up….I have felt somewhat better." Topanga's mind left the conversation. Here it is I know the truth she thought. Corey is addicted to drugs and he feels better because he has an even sneaker plan to keep me in the dark about it. He probably is high right now and that is why he is so calm. The more she thought, her eyes closed and tears began to roll down her face. "Topanga." Corey said interrupting her thoughts. "Yes Corey."

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Corey I am sad."

"About what?"

"I am sad that I can't help you and be honest with you." She barely got the words out before her hands covered her face and her breathing pattern was disrupted. "Topanga you can be honest with me. But you are right no one can help me right now but me. You must understand that it has nothing to do with you." He reached over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Corey how can you say that this has nothing to do with me? Don't you get it? Everything you do affects not only you but me because I am your wife."

"Just hold on Topanga. Everything will be ok, I promise."

This was turning out to be more of a problem than Corey ever wanted it to be. How could he possibly have let it get this far out of hand? No one had the answer. But things were spinning out of control for Topanga even more than Corey realized. For if he knew what Topanga had thought and found he would have just told her what really happened that Saturday night. Topanga had decided that talking to Corey was no longer an option that she could take alone.

Corey decided to go to bed early that night and Topanga stepped out into the hall with the cordless phone. She dialed it and awaited an answer on the end. "Hello."

"Amy, this is Topanga."

"Well hello Topanga. How are things going?"

"Actually not so good."

"What's wrong Topanga?"

"I can't tell you now. I want to meet with you as soon as possible." She requested as her voice began to weaken and her eyes water.

"Topanga you can come over right now if you want."

"Normally Amy I would say no because I don't want to disturb you this late but I think the sooner I tell you the better."

"Ok then come over."

"Thank you. I will be over as soon as I get there."

"Bye Topanga."

"Bye."

Within thirty minutes Topanga was ringing the Mathews doorbell. Alan answered and invited her in. "Topanga come in and sit down."

"Thank you dad." As she carefully made her way in and sat down Amy was already sitting on the couch waiting for her arrival.

"Now Topanga, what is it that was so bad you could not tell us on the phone?" Alan questioned as he sat down on the opposite side of Amy putting Topanga between them. "Well you see Corey has been acting really strange lately and I think I know why. When I think about it, it just tares me up inside. I just really can't believe Corey would do such a thing."

"Uhhhhh well…Topanga we still don't know what you are talking about."

"Right. You see it all started last Saturday when Corey came home from work. He normally gets back about eleven or eleven thirty at night but he did not show up until almost one am."

"Maybe something went wrong that delayed him.'

"But you see when he came in he would not tell me why he was late. He just made up some lame excuse. I noticed that his face was all cut up and he was limping. Now when I try and talk to him he won't tell me anything and he said that he did not because he was scared and did not want the police to get involved."

"The police?"

"Yes, that is what he said. So things went on a while longer until the other night when I decided to do the laundry."

"Ok…What does laundry have to do with anything?" Questioned Amy.

"Well…" She paused and took a deep breath. "When I went to take the pillowcase from Corey's pillow a small bag of….of…drugs fell onto the floor." She started to cry and fell into Amy's arms.

"WHAT! Topanga are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that is what it was?"

"I smelled it and I know that it was Pot."

"Well has Corey been acting strange lately?" Questioned Alan.

"Yes he has been very secretive and jumpy. I DON'T UNDERSTAND how Corey could do such a thing." She baled.

"Alan I really don't believe Corey would do such a thing!"

"I know dear."

"Topanga."

"Yes dad."

"I am glad you came to us. Did you ask Corey about it?"

"Not really, I tried to but could not seem to get the words out."

After a few hours of talking to Amy and Alan they had figured out a way that they could tell him together. Corey and Topanga would go to the Amy and Alan's the next night for dinner.


	5. Going to Dinner

Corey's Secret

Chapter 5

Going to Dinner

The next night came and it had almost been an entire week since the ATM scare. Corey needed to tell Topanga what was going on. But because he wanted to protect her and keep her from worrying she was now more worried and scared then ever before. It was apparent that Corey had made a huge mistake and soon enough he would realize how big and unnecessary it truly was.

"I'll get it." screamed Amy as she made her way to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Mom." Corey said as she opened the door for them.

"Oh Corey I am glad to see you! Come in."

"Amy, Alan thanks for having us over, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Topanga, I think I do."

"Well, come and sit down dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." They followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Just then Alan joined them at the table. "Hey Cor, Topanga, good to see you both again!"

"Hey dad, how are things going?"

"I think you could answer that better than me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know good and well what I am talking about!" Just then Topanga interrupted them and grabbed hold of Corey's arm and leaned on him. "What smells so good? Doesn't that smell good Corey?"

"Yeah, sure smells real good." Amy brought the food to the table and sat down next to Alan. They all began to eat. Topanga kept looking at Amy wondering when they were going bring up Corey's issue. They were careful of what they said. "Corey." Alan began.

"Yes dad."

"So, how have things been going? School, work you know those kind of things."

"Pretty good, work is not that bad and I am doing well in all my classes."

"Corey I think what your dad and I want to know is, why have you been so stressed and weird acting lately? You know you can tell us." Amy chipped in.

"I told you everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind, ok." It was now Topanga's turn, "Corey I know why you have been acting so strange lately. It has all started since you came home late that Saturday night and would not tell me what was going on. Corey I found something very bad in our dorm and I am very hurt that you would do something like that!"

"You did?"

"Yes. I know that you know what I found and where don't you?"

"I do."

"Corey how could you?"

"I was scared and I did not know what I was doing. I just did not want you to worry." Corey said in a voice of innocence. Amy and Alan watched as the couple continued to talk. They almost started to cry but could barely hold the tears back. Amy wiped the few that leaked out with her napkin. It was true Corey must actually have a drug problem. Why else would he be scared of the police and acting in this odd way? They never would have imagined it and doubted Topanga when she told them what had happened but now it was all coming true. They wished that they could turn back time. There fears had become the reality, and it tore them up inside that Corey could do such a thing to Topanga and them.

"Corey let us help you!" Topanga pleaded.

"If you try and help I know what is going to happen. You will just call the police and they will never believe my story. Before you know it I will be in jail."

"Corey that won't happen, I promise we can get you professional help."

"There is no professional that can help me."

"They can if you give them a chance."

"No Topanga they can't help and neither can you or my parents just let me deal with things on my own." He stood up quickly, gabbing Topanga's hand and stormed through the kitchen, family room and finally out the front door. "Amy we have to help Corey, if we don't help him soon there will be more people that end up hurt than just Corey."

"Topanga." she whispered.


	6. My Good Friend Shawn

Corey's Secret

Chapter 6

My Good Friend Shawn

The door to the dorm closed behind Topanga as they entered. "Corey what are you doing? You are acting crazy! I really just don't understand you any more."

"Topanga, I am sorry you found what you did but…" She was so upset that she stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. She did not even give Corey a chance to say another word. Corey stood speechless staring at the closed bedroom door for several minutes when he got the idea to go to Shawn's. He turned and left the dorm.

"COREY! Come on in. Good to see you."

"You to."

"You want a soda."

"No thanks man."

"So Cor, what brings you here?" Shawn said as they both took a seat on the couch.

"Oh, Topanga is mad at me."

"Well what did you do?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh come on, Topanga wouldn't just get mad at nothing."

"We went to my parents for dinner and things did not go well."

"What happened?"

"Well I have this secret that I have been keeping from her because I did not want her to worry about it, but she found out and now she is mad because I won't let anyone help me with it."

"Well Cor, you can't fix that kind of problem on your own."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, there are people that can help people with this kind of problem."

"Shawn, no one can help me this is not the kind of problem that can be helped. I guess you know what it is…"

"Yeah, Topanga told me what been going on with you but I did not want to interfere with things. She said that she was going to try and get your parents to help her help you with your problem. Corey this is not something you should take lightly. You have to fix this."

"I know Shawn but I don't know what to do."

"Get help, go to rehab."

"Rehab?"

"Shawn I don't understand."

"Corey if you have a drug addiction, please get help."

"WHAT! You think I have a drug problem? Shawn I can't believe my ears. I don't have a drug problem. Those drugs are not mine I accidentally got hold of them I did not know what they were until I looked it up."

"Corey save it, please just get help soon. I don't want to loose you or for you to ruin your life." Corey stood in disbelief of what Shawn just reviled. He began to think about what he said and it dawned on him. There was no way that Topanga could possibly have known what went on Saturday night just by finding the drugs. If she told Shawn that I was addicted to drugs that must be what she thinks my secret is and I can't blame her that is what I would have thought if I found the drugs. How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe my wanting to protect her could have created such a mess. I just completely missed what they were really trying to tell me at dinner, they were trying to help me with a problem that I don't have. I am so sorry Topanga.

"Well Shawn I am sorry that you think that I am in denial and that this is the truth but it is not and I soon hope you will believe me. Good night." Corey said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Soon he had returned to his own dorm where Topanga was still locking herself in their room.


	7. Poor Feeney

Corey's Secret

Chapter 7

Poor Feeney

Once again the sun began its journey across the sky. Topanga had awoken and come out from the bedroom only to find Corey fast asleep on the couch. She did not bother to wake him but rather proceeded with making breakfast. But soon he was awoke by wandering aroma. "Good morning my Topanga." She stopped with a plate in her grasp. "Hi Corey"

"Hi that is all I get?" He said as he stood up and made his way over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Corey what are you doing? Just sit down and eat breakfast please. I must get ready and be off." So he let her go and they both sat down at the table.

"Topanga."

"What Corey."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what has been going on lately."

"Oh I see, so now you want to talk." She replied as she took a scoop full of eggs onto her fork.

"Yes Topanga, you see I just wanted to protect you and did not want you to worry about me…"

"Well you certainly have done that! Corey I have been worried sick over you!"

"I know Topanga, Let me tell you what has really been going on."

"I know what has been going on…you….you….are addicted….to drugs! How could you possibly do this Corey, then you try to keep it a secret!" She screamed in anger then broke down in tears and dropped her fork.

"Topanga, please don't cry just let me explain." Corey pleaded as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Corey…"

"You see that night when I came home late, well I was at the ATM and these gang members came up behind me and pointed a gun at my head. They said that they were very unhappy with my job at the café and that they would make me pay. But just then is when a police car came around the corner with its lights flashing. The next thing I know I was waking up on the ground."

"That is horrible. But Corey I still don't understand how and why you became addicted to drugs?" She questioned as her face filled with confusion and disbelief just as a glass of water would fill to the brim before overflowing.

"Let me finish, once I woke up and got off the ground I noticed that something had fallen as I had made my way to my feet. So as I was confused as to what was going on, I picked up the item to examine it. It was a small bag that contained a substance that was a greenish brownish color, I really had no clue what it was but I wanted to know so I put it in my pocket and came home. Then that next day when you left for class I went to the library and looked it up. Once I had realized it was…"

"Pot" Topanga interrupted in a clam almost nonexistent voice.

"Yes, Pot I got really scared and did not know what to do with it, so I hid it. Topanga don't you understand I am not addicted to drugs it was an accident."

"Corey I wish things were that simple but I don't see how anyone could not know what drugs look and smell like, I am sorry I want to believe you but I think that you are in denial. That is the first sign."

"Topanga no! I never have had a drug problem and never will!"

"Oh Corey, the hardest part is to accept that you have a problem and get help to treat it. But I will help you. I promise"

The next thing they know the phone suddenly rang and interrupted their conversation. Topanga answered it as quickly as she could. "Hello." Corey could hear the person on the other end. He quickly noticed that the more the person talked the more Topanga's mouth dropped open. Her entire face drained and by the time she hung up the phone she was no longer aware that Corey was even questioning her about the news. "Topanga…Topanga!" The words bounced off like a metal shield was surrounding her. Finally she slowly dropped into the chair as if she might soon faint. "Topanga, what is wrong? Why do you look so pail?"

"Uhhh…Feeney…Feeney…."

"What about Feeney."

"He…he is in…in the hospital." Her eyes remained in a glazed over state as she spoke.

"Why is he in the hospital?"

"He…uh…he was in an accident." She stated as she swallowed. Corey went into a state of panic and grabbed Topanga's hand and pulled her out the door. "Let's go, let's go see Feeney."

After only a few minutes they had arrived at the hospital and had located the room, which Mr. Feeney was placed. They both stood in the doorway looking him over from head to foot. His face had scratches and cuts all over and in some places there were stitches. Both left and right arms were in big fat, white casts and his right leg was in a cast and was suspended in the air. There were enough i.v. solutions and tubes that he looked like a string puppet that was not being played with. As they stood there tears slowly squeezed their way out and trickled down their noses and onto their lips. Topanga's lips began to quiver and she looked over to Amy and Alan, which were sitting at the foot of his bed. "What happened to him?"

"Well he was driving down the neighborhood street when another car swerved over into his lane and hit him head on."

"The police think that the other drive, a teenage boy, was under the influence of drugs at the time of the crash. That is why he swerved into Feeney." Alan added as he leaned forward and looked directly towards Corey.

"Is Mr. Feeney going to be ok?" Corey questioned.

"Well, the doctor said that they think he will be fine but of course with injuries of this impact there is always a chance that he won't." Finally after talking with Alan and Amy Topanga pulled Corey out into the hall by his shirtsleeve. "Corey look at what happened to Feeney." She wiped the tears from her face.

"I know what happened to Feeney, what about it. It was an accident."

"Yes but the other driver was high Corey. Don't you get it? Look how drugs can effect not only yourself but others around you."

"Topanga, I know that drugs are bad and I know that they can hurt people."

"Then why are you using them?"

"For the last time Topanga I don't do drugs. I personally can't believe what you are saying to me. You know me and you know there is no way I would ever do drugs. I would rather be buried alive than to do drugs. Topanga, I don't know what it is going to take for you to believe me."


	8. The Teacher Talks Again

Chapter 8

The Teacher Teaches Again

As Topanga looked deep into Corey's ocean blue colored eyes, her lips began to quiver in sadness. "Corey, I wish I could believe you, but I just can't. I …I…can't risk it. I love you too much. If I believe you and you don't get help, your addiction will only get worse and I don't want to loose you." By this time she was gasping for every breath. There was a river of tears streaming from her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand to help quiet herself as she fell into his open arms. "I know, I know." He whispered into her ear.

As Amy and Alan sat quietly at the foot of Feeney's bed. They could not help but hear the conversation and crying that was taking place between Corey and Topanga in the hall. Neither one of them felt the urge to say a word. Their eyes glazed over and their lips felt as if they were glued shut. It had been so long that their throats were as dry as the sand in a desert. Amy had finally managed to let the tears dry from her eyes and the box of tissues had made their way from her lap to the tile floor on which her chair was sitting. Feeney continued to lay lifeless. His eyes closed and his right hand and forearm resting on his stomach. His wrist had tightly wrapped tape stretched around it holding sill an IV needle, which looked to be very painful. Every few seconds a beep as the hear monitor recorded his heart rate. That is when Amy's voice scratched as she attempted to speak, "Alan, I been thinking."

"Oh really. Me too. What have you been thinking about?"

"Corey"

"No surprise that is the same thing I keep thinking about."

"You know Alan. I thought we had raised him better than that. I never guessed in a million years that he would even think to do drugs."

"I know Corey was a good boy, I thought he knew better than that."

" I know he did. The more I think about the situation I think we might be wrong."

"Yep, wrong he doesn't know better."

"NO Alan, I mean I know that Topanga found drugs, but Corey is acting like the same old Corey. The Corey that we knew would never do something like this. Alan."

"Yes dear."

"I am confused. I am not so sure that Corey isn't telling us the truth."

"I hope you are right, but I am not so sure you are." That is when they heard a loud ear piercing beep. "OH MY GOD ALAN! LOOK!" Noticing the flat line on Feeney's hear monitor. "NURSE! NURSE! NURSE!" Alan screamed at the top of his lungs as Amy fell from his grasp, and he ran down the hall past Corey and Topanga.

Soon Corey joined the rest of the family in the waiting room down the hall. As he stood in the doorway he surveyed the room. Topanga was slumped over in the arms of Amy fast asleep. Her arms were loosely wrapped around Topanga and a crumpled up tissue was clutched in one hand. Alan was sitting in the seat next to Amy. His head was tilted back resting on the flower-covered fabric of the waiting room chair. He too was sound asleep. He quietly walked over to Topanga and took a seat next to her, and soon he was dozing off.

Several hours later the doctor was standing in font of them. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews."

"Oh doctor. Everyone wake up. It is doctor Walker." He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes then turned to Topanga and shook her shoulder. "Doctor how is he?"

"Well he suffered a fairly serious heart attack. But the good news is that I do believe that in time he should make a full recovery."

"Thank God!" Amy said as she clutched her hands together as if she were praying. "As soon as we get him moved to a different room you can go in and visit him."

"Thank you doctor."

They all waited for about another half an hour before venturing their way down to Feeney's new room, room 122.

They entered with caution not knowing if Mr. Feeney would even be awake. They filed in and gathered around his bed, "Corey, Topanga, Amy, Alan. Boy am I glad to see you all. What happened to me?"

"George, you had a heart attack. Good news, the doctor said he thinks that you will be just fine."

"Yeah, Mr. Feeney we are all really glad that you are ok. I am just glad that the druggie that hit you in the car wreck did not completely destroy your life and ours. " Topanga added as she directed her words toward Feeney, but her eyes took on a look of frustration and anger as the shot in the route of Corey who was standing directly next to her. Mr. Feeney watched as Topanga as her voice changed character when her eyes meet Corey's. "Uh thanks everyone. Could you all step out for a few minutes? I want to talk to Corey alone."

"Sure George, come on gang." Alan said as he made his way to the door and motioned them all out into the hall.

"Now Mr. Matthews."

"Yes Mr. Feeney."

"What was all that about?"

"What?"

"Well Mr. Matthews unless my memory is also failing, I don't remember Mrs. Matthews ever looking so angry with you. I just wonder if you know what all of that just a minute ago was all about?"

"You see Mr. Feeney it is all really a misunderstanding."

"Go on."

"It all started not to long ago when I was working at the restaurant. I got off that Saturday night and went to the ATM as usual. That is when I ran into some gang members that were unhappy with me. Just as they started to pull the trigger on me, the cops pulled around the corner. Next thing I know I wake up several hours later. Then as I limped home I noticed a small baggie with a funny colored substance in it. So I put it in my pocket and went home."

"Well did you tell Topanga?"

"No. I guess I should have."

"Anyway so I went to the University library to figure out what the substance was."

"Did you?"

"Yes, It was pot. That is when I got scared and hid it under my pillow, Topanga found it and now has my parents and herself convinced that I am a druggie."

"Oh my Mr. Matthews you got your self in deep this time."

"Tell me about it. I don't know how I am ever going to prove to them that I am not on drugs. I told them my story, but they don't believe me they just think that I am in denial about this drug problem. You know the one that I don't have."

"I see"

"Well Mr. Feeney do you think I have a drug problem?"

"Mr. Matthews I have watched you grow up, and I have been your teacher for a very long time. I know that you were never one of the select few I had to worry about when it came to things like this."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I believe your story as wild as it might sound. I know that you would never do anything like that. I also know you did not tell Topanga because you did not want her to worry. I can tell that you love her very much. Soon I think they will figure it all out. Corey you have to put yourself in Topanga's position. What if you found something like that under Eric's pillow. You might get so caught up and overwhelmed with the situation that you blow it way out of proportion instead of relying on yourself. He could tell you the truth a millions times but you have to listen. Topanga and your parents just are not listening and they are not letting themselves think rationally about the Corey that they know."

"So, uh Mr. Feeney I gotta ask."

"Yes Mr. Matthews."

"How come you did not over react?"

"Because I was not the one to make such a shocking discovery. Besides a frantic, upset, crying wife can make anyone over react to almost anything!" Mr. Feeney said with a chuckle.


	9. Invite Feeney to Dinner

Chapter 9

Invite Feeney to Dinner

As Alan turned the key and opened the door to their home Corey, Topanga, and Amy filed in behind him. It had been several days since Mr. Feeney had made the trip home form the hospital. With each passing day he needed less and less help from the neighbors. Corey and Topanga were sitting on the couch together as they had been invited over for dinner with Amy and Alan. Soon Eric would arrive and Morgan would return from a friend's house just down the street. "You know Alan I have an idea."

"Yes dear." He said as they continued set the kitchen table.

"I think that we should invite George for dinner too."

"Actually that does not sound like a bad idea. At least then he won't have to go through the trouble of fixing it for himself. Why don't you call Corey in and have him go over and invite him."

"Corey." Amy said as she poked her head though the kitchen door.

"Yeah."

"Can you please go over and invite Mr. Feeney to dinner with us."

"Sure." Corey pulled himself from the sinking cushion of the couch and kissed Topanga on the forehead as he made his way though the kitchen and over to Mr. Feeney's. Corey proceeded to knock on the back door until Mr. Feeney hobbled over and was able open it. "Mr. Matthews"

"Hi Mr. Feeney. My family and I just wondered if you would like to come over and have dinner with us?"

"Well I suppose so. However you might have to help me over."

"No problem" Corey replied as he allowed Mr. Feeney to lean on him. They began to slowly inch their way over to the Matthews kitchen table, which by that time was ready for everyone to take a seat and begin eating. The mash potatoes sat quietly in a big bright blue bowl in the center of the table. The corn on the cob was laying in several neatly laid rows under them a freshly washed white plate. At each place there was a set of shinning silverware and a glass full of ice. The plates at each spot awaited the food. "Oh George how nice to see you!" Amy said as she greeted him and Corey held the door open as Mr. Feeney gingerly limped through the doorway. Corey followed up by helping Mr. Feeney get seated and get his drink. That is when Topanga, Eric, and Morgan entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. The conversation quickly started up as they all began filling their plates with the different dinner foods. "Mr. Feeney it is so good to see you out of the hospital."

"Yes Topanga, I am glad to be home. Thank you all for helping me and inviting me over for dinner."

"Your welcome to come over at anytime George." said Amy.

"Yes, George we will help you in anyway that we can." Added Alan.

"So Corey, how are you doing? I have not seen you in a while bro."

"I am doing better Eric. How are you and Jack doing?"

"Oh you know Cor, same old same old. Jack has been hanging around with friends a lot, but you know I don't mind. What about you Topanga?"

"Well, I have not really gotten much sleep in the last few weeks. I have been a little stressed and worried." She answered as she glared at Corey.

"You know Topanga it has been kinda a stressful last couple of weeks with the accident and other events." The more his mother talked Corey's face began to turn red and the anger continued to build. He knew they were talking about him, they were trying to get him to admit that he needed help. As he kept remembering what Feeney had told him he was able to keep quiet while the conversation continued. Until several minutes later when he no longer could take it. He hated the fact that his Family would not believe him and even more that they believe that he could even do such a thing. He felt as if he were being interrogated by the police. It seemed as if they wanted him to have a problem with drugs. "Cor…Corey!"

"Uh, oh yes mom." Corey said as his thoughts were broken and his attention was brought back to the kitchen table.

"Corey what is wrong?"

"You know I don't have a clue. You seem to know everything. So why don't you tell me."

"Corey, don't talk to your mother like that!"

"You know what…whatever you want to be wrong with me you got it. You want me to admit that I am on drugs then fine, I am on drugs. Are you happy now?" As Corey's voice took command of the conversation everyone sat motionless, and tears began to run down Amy's face along with Topanga who sat with her napkin covering her mouth. Mr. Feeney's eyes filled with the look of disappointment as the family watched Corey storm out the back door. Nobody said a word for several minutes. The room was so quiet that they could have heard the presence of a fly. That is when Eric's voice shattered though the still air, "Look what you guys have done to Corey."

"Hey pal, we have not done anything to Corey. He for some stupid reason has just now admitted the truth. He was the one that chose to be involved with drugs. Don't go blaming me."

"Dad, you were not listing to him. Drugs are not his problem. It sounded like to me that he was upset because his own parents don't know him or trust him well enough to know that would never do something like that. I believe that he always did everything he could to not hurt others. Does anyone else here believe me?"

"You know Mr. Matthews as strange as this might be, I believe you. That is the message I got from Corey. I must say I am a little disappointed in the way he chose to tell us that."

"So wait a minute George. You are telling us that you don't believe Corey is addicted to drugs. You mean you actually believe his wild story about the gang?"

"Well Alan, I don't know everything but I don't ever believe Corey would make something like this up and I don't believe he would ever do drugs. Just look over there at Topanga. Corey loves her to death and I am quite sure that he would never do anything to hurt her or disappoint her. Durgs would do both of those and Corey would never do anything to shame you or Amy either."

"Well George maybe you are right, I guess we can only take things one day at a time."


	10. Prove It

Prove It

With each passing day Mr. Feeney was able to get around without much help with simple everyday tasks. He was becoming more independent all the time. Upon his arrival back home the bright reds, yellows, and whites of his flowers began to thrive once more as if nothing had ever happened. Mr. Feeney sat as quietly as ever as he looked up to the stars in thought. His eyes slowly closed and his head began to tilt back against the black metal patio chair. As he took a deep breath he felt extremely happy to be back home, sitting outside in the fresh nightly breeze. He was so relaxed that he almost seemed to forget the things that Corey had said at the dinner table only a few hours ago. That is when he was startled by Corey's voice, "Mr. Feeney"

"Mr. Matthews!" He said as his eyes shot open and his body twitched. As he looked over he noticed Corey standing on the other side of the fence as he always had. "Mr. Feeney, I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"I don't get it! I don't understand why I let my self get so upset and tell my family that I was on drugs even though I have never thought about doing such a thing."

"Well Mr. Matthews we all make mistakes, and while we may wish that we could go back and change the things that we say or do we just can't. You are just going to have to deal with the situation the way that it is."

"But Mr. Feeney I honestly don't think that anyone will ever believe me now. Even if they had the slightest belief that I was telling the truth I probably just destroyed it by saying those things."

"Tell me something Mr. Matthews. Why do you think you told your family that you did drugs just now?"

"I was angry that they were talking about me but not to me. I felt like they wanted me to have a drug problem, I mean why else would they keep believing that I do no matter what I say. I just figured that saying that they were right could not make the situation any worse. They already don't seem to believe anything that I say. However now I am thinking that I probably should not have said that."

"Mr. Matthews your parents care about you, that is why they are acting this way. They want to make sure everything is ok. You are just going to have to give them time. Soon they will figure out that there is nothing to be worried about."

"Maybe you are right Mr. Feeney."

Corey turned away from Mr. Feeney and began to walk towards the door as Mr. Feeney stepped inside the back door of his home. That is when Shawn came speeding into the backyard towards Corey. Just as Corey turned to see him coming he grabbed him with both hands. "Shawn! What's wrong?" That is when Shawn looked all around him to make sure that no one was listening and pulled Corey down onto the bench that was just behind them. "Corey I know the gang that you said you had a run in with that night at the ATM."

"Shawn what are you talking about I thought you didn't believe me."

"Well at first I didn't, I thought you had gone nuts, you know you were not playing with a full deck…"

"Ok already, I get the picture so what caused you to change your mind."

"After you told me what had happened I began to think about it. That is when I remembered the way in which you described the gang leader. I then realized that this gang hangs around my trailer park a lot. Besides I have known you almost my entire life. I know that you would never do anything like this. I would never even think of trying drugs and I have always been in more trouble and doing stupider things than you! Corey I should have never doubted you."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I just wish that Topanga and my parents could see the truth. I got mad last night and told them that they were right, I was on drugs and stormed out."

"You dip, what did you go and do that for!" Shawn said as he used his nearest hand and knocked Corey in the back of the head unexpectedly.

"Hey Shawn what did you do that for?"

"Corey how could you be so stupid?"

"I don't know! Do I ever know anything? But I have a big problem now. How am I ever to convince the others that I am fine?" They both sat deep in thought for several minutes when Shawn thought he had it all figured out. "Corey I got it!"

"So, what do I do?"

"Ok think about it if the police catch the gang members and your family sees that the people you described to them really exist then maybe that will help prove to them that you really were tell the truth about what happened that night at the ATM. At least this could be a start in the right direction."

"Yeah, your right Shawn. There is one small problem with that. I am pretty sure the police have not caught them."

"Yet, my friend."

"Your not suggesting that…NO!" Corey questioned as Shawn formed a goofy wide smile and his head was slowly moving in a bobbing action.

"Yep! We are going to go to the trailer park. Once we are sure they aren't going anywhere we are going to call the cops and what them be taken down. Once the arrest is aired on the news. Your family will have to believe your story."

"I'll do anything at this point! Lets go!"

As they placed their feet on the ground the made sure to apply their weight slowly in order to keep from snapping a twig or moving the gravel pieces that my have found their way underneath their feet. They were crouched down as the slowly moved closer to the trailer of gang members. They found a rusted barrel and some scrawny, thinly filled bushes to hide behind. As they approached the bushes they dropped to their knees and slowly, quietly crawled as close as they could get. They watched as the member of the gang filed out of the trailer and leaned up against it. One pulled out a cigarette and tilted his head down to ignite it. The light from the trailer lit the surrounding area. It extended clear to the bush behind which Corey and Shawn chose to hide. The smoke filled the air and that is when the door opened with a squeak then slammed shut. Out had come a boy that had long black hair. He wore a black ball cap backwards and a ripped sleeveless white T-Shirt. He had back torn jeans on and dark brown cowboy boots. Corey carefully turned his attention from the gang member to Shawn. Shawn had the look of shock had just struck him only moments before. His eyes were open as far as they could be, and he almost looked as if he was not breathing. "Shawn." Corey whispered.

"Corey this is bad. We can't call the cops." Shawn whispered back.

"Why not?"

"We just can't. I don't think I could ever live with it."

"Live with what?"

"You see the boy in the black jeans and hat that just came out."

"Yeah."

"His name is T.J. Scholz"

"How do you know him."

"He use to be one of my best friends. Corey we gotta get out of here. I could not get T.J. thrown in jail. I knew he was not all good, but I really did not think that he would get involved with a gang. I would never forgive my self for this." Corey watched as Shawn turned and ran as fast as he could away from the trailer park. Corey decided to follow him but just as he focused his sight on Shawn a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. "Well, well what do we have here? If it ain't the dinner boy back for more punishment. Jake, run after the other one, and don't come back with out him. We can have any trouble from either one of them. Now for you!" He said with a low chuckle. Just then he cocked his foot back as far as he could and dove it forward towards Corey's knee dropping him to the ground in pain. As Corey screamed and rolled on the barren dirt surface the member cocked his foot back and kick Corey again several more times only this time in the ribs. The two member continued to attack with a baseball bat and blows to the face. That is when Corey closed his eyes and laid lifeless on the ground not moving a muscle no matter what punishment he had to endure. Soon the gang member were bored and figured Corey would not make it through the night alive so the left and went back inside the trailer leaving Corey for dead.

Corey's eyes slowly forced their way open. He tried to move but couldn't. As he rotated his head to the side he noticed the busing and discoloration of his arm. From his arm an I.V. needle keep pumping stuff into his body. There was a white thing that was clamped to his finger that was used to monitor his heart rate. That is when he looked down to see Topanga, and his parents fast asleep sitting in chairs at the foot of his bed. That is when his mom awoke to see Corey looking around in confusion. She stood up and rushed over to his side. "Corey!"

"Mom. Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Corey what do you remember?"

"I just remember being kicked in knee and in the ribs by one of the gang members."

"One of the neighbors saw you and Shawn being beaten and called an ambulance. Corey what am I going to do with you? You keep getting yourself into more trouble. The police want to question you about the gang that you were beat by. They should be here shortly. Until then just rest."

"Mom, you have to believe me! I am not doing drugs. You know me better than that!"

"Corey please, we will talk about this later. Just rest."

"Where is Shawn? Was he hurt bad?"

"Well he is worse than you."

"You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because when the gang started kicking and beating me I closed my eyes and laid limp. I pretended that I was dead, no matter how much they beat and kicked me until I blacked out. That staying still with all the pain was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Maybe that is what prevented them from killing me."

"I don't know Corey but that was probably the smartest thing you have done." That is when there was a knock on the open door and an officer poked his head through the doorway. "Hello everyone. My name is officer Oakley. If you all don't mind I would like to talk to Corey."

"Oh, should we leave?" Topanga said only a few minutes as she and Alan awoke.

"No, I don't see that there is a need for that. Just have a seat. This won't take long."

"Hello officer."

"Hello Corey. Corey tell me about the gang members you saw that night and what happened."

My friend and me decided to go down to the trailer park to see if we could find this gang…"

"Why did you want to find them?"

"Because this was the same gang that I had a run in with at an ATM no long ago, anyway they probably would have killed me then except some police cars came down street and the gang threw their gun at me and knocked me out. Then when I woke up I found pot on me. I did not know what is was and so I took it home, but when I found out what is was I got scared to come to the police so I decided to hide it. That is when my wife found it and thought that I was doing drugs just because I would not tell what happened that night. She decided to tell my parents and now they all think I am a druggie. Until my friend Shawn told me he knew where the gang lived. I figured that if we went down there, spotted them out and called the cops that they would get arrested, and then it would help prove that I was telling the truth."

"Corey you should never do something like that. First taking the drugs then spying on the gang. What were you thinking?"

"Yeah well, I don't always make the smart choice. I know I will never do something like that again. Anyway well when we got there Shawn decided to run away because he saw one of his friends with the gang. He did not want to get his friend put in jail."

"What did he look like?"

"Shawn said his name was T.J. Scholz. He was wearing a backwards black ball cap, dark brown cowboy boots, a sleeveless white T-Shirt, and black jeans."

"Corey you are lucky."

"Why is that officer?"

"Well normally I would have to charge you with possession of drugs. However in this case I am going to let you off."

"Why?"

"Well from a personal view, you don't look like the type to do drugs. Second because this gang that you described in known for discarding drugs on victims when they flee the scene. The cops that chased them that night at the ATM described the victim with your look. All the pieces fit into place, your account, our records and reports. I believe you. However do me one favor."

"What?"

"Don't ever do something like this again!"

"Yes sir." That is when the officer gathered his notes and hat, leaving the room. That is when Topanga rushed to his side and hugged him. "Oh Corey, I am so sorry."

"For what?" He said as he gasped for air.

"I should have believed you in the first place."

"But I don't get it. Why do you know?"

"I guess if the officer can believe your story and can find no lies. You must be telling the truth, which is what you were telling me from the start. Besides the officer was right. You would not do drugs. I should have trusted my feeling about you, not let the situation get so out of hand that I could not think rationally."

"I love you Topanga."

"I love you Corey."

"Hey Cor, You know Topanga is right we should have trusted you. We knew we raised you better than to do something like that. I think Mr. Feeney was right. Mr. Feeney is always right and you are a good son."

"Thanks, dad I love you too."

"Cor, I am so sorry we did not listen to you from the beginning."

"Thanks mom. I will just be glad when we all get to go home. Everything is going to be ok now."


End file.
